


El amor conlleva dolor

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire sabe que Enjolras le odia y que sufriría menos si se olvidase de él, Enjolras sabe que quizá sería mejor admitir lo que siente, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor conlleva dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo.

Tú le quieres,

él te hiere.

Él conseguirá un mundo nuevo, o eso asegura,

tú le escuchas, pese a que sabes que es una locura.

Él puede ver la belleza del futuro,

tú distingues su luz aunque el mundo esté oscuro,

te capturan sus ojos, brillando como estrellas,

él apenas te ve, en su vida no dejarás huella.

Te asegura que el alcohol te envenenará y pondrá fin a tu vida,

le respondes, con palabras envenenadas, que es curioso que lo diga un suicida.

Os hacéis daño, crees que no te quiere,

tú no vives, él se muere

Deberías irte, que estés ahí no tiene sentido,

Pero te quedas, sin emitir ningún sonido,

junto a él toda tu vida,

porque él es tu callejón sin salida.

Se cambian las tornas, tú pegas un trago,

y sin aviso es su día el que su vuelve aciago.

Te mira, tratando de ocultar la pena,

y su corazón bombea más sangre a través de sus venas.

Te insulta y finge que te desprecia,

y su falso odio acaba por derribar su figura recia.

Solo necesita que veas el mundo a través de sus ojos,

que mires y entiendas que allí fuera no hay solo despojos.

Tú no crees en su revolución,

él no se permite escuchar al corazón;

tu condena es su condena

y su pena es tu pena.

Podríais intentarlo, pero él no tragará su orgullo

y tú ya has pisoteado demasiado el tuyo.

Por eso tú continúas bebiendo

y, en el fondo,  él sigue sufriendo.

Y no es hasta que ve sus sueños arder,

no es hasta que comprendes que sin él no tienes nada, nada que perder,

que te colocas a su lado, sin prisa

y él te recibe con una sonrisa.

Y al morir vuestras manos permanecen unidas,

para compensar lo alejados que estuvisteis en vida.

**Author's Note:**

> La poesía no se me da bien, ya, sé que lo habéis notado.


End file.
